


Decompressing

by celeste9



Series: A Series of Encounters [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Primeval
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day and all Lester wants is a drink and his bed, but the fact that someone is in his flat might derail his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decompressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> For fredbassett's fandom stocking.

James entered his flat, removing his shoes and leaving his keys in their spot by the door. As he turned the lights on, he shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie. He was tired and he -

There was a figure sitting on his sofa, ankle crossed over his knee. James’ mind raced, contemplating his options, and then the figure stood up, moving more into the light.

James relaxed. “Do I want to know how you got in here?”

Coulson said, “Probably not. If it makes you feel better I’ve made some improvements to your security.”

“Oddly, it does.” For some reason James was reminded of Becker and Danny’s never-ending duel over the ARC’s security systems. Or, as James had long suspected the entire game was, their elaborate flirtation. Perhaps that explained why he was thinking of it now, actually.

“You don’t mind I dropped in, do you? Also I helped myself to your stash.” Coulson raised the glass he was holding.

“Bit late to protest now, isn’t it? I can’t say I’m not surprised to see you, I thought you’d be busy reviving S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“It’s all right, May knows I’m here. Well, she knows I’m in London, but I’m sure she’s guessed the rest.”

“I’m sure.” James took the liberty of walking over to his drinks cabinet to pour himself a glass, considering everyone seemed to be doing it. When he next addressed Coulson, he asked what he couldn’t stop himself from any longer. “How’s Jemma?”

Coulson hesitated. “You haven’t heard from her?”

“I have, a little. She… she puts on a brave face. I want to know how she _is._ ”

Stepping closer, Coulson rested his hand on James’ shoulder. “That’s how she is, James.”

James sighed. “That’s what I thought.” 

“She’ll get through this.”

“Yes,” James said, though the trouble was that he wished she didn’t have to. He wanted better for his daughter than what she’d been given, traitors and near-death experiences and almost losing her best friend. 

He walked away from Coulson, sitting heavily onto the sofa that the other man had vacated. He needed to turn on another light but he couldn’t be bothered. Instead he sipped his brandy. 

Coulson sat down beside him. “Bad day?”

“Oh, you know how it is,” James said dismissively. Long day. An incursion, fighting with the Minister, dealing with the press. All he had wanted was a drink and a hot bath and then to fall into bed, really. He didn’t like to begrudge Coulson’s presence but… He was _tired._

“Anything I can help you with?”

“Aren’t you here because _you_ wanted something?”

Shrugging, Coulson said, “Well, maybe I wanted to go to bed with you, but I can just put you to bed if you’d prefer.”

James laughed lightly, surprised. “That’s generous.”

“I am the one who broke into your apartment and stole your booze. It’s only fair.”

“I’m glad to see you aren’t planning to entirely take advantage of me.”

“Oh, I’d be happy to take advantage of you in a lot of ways,” Coulson said, forcing James to fight the urge to roll his eyes, “but maybe we can do that another time. When you don’t look like you’d rather fall face-first into your obscenely fluffy pillows.”

“I appreciate quality,” James said, so he wouldn’t have to comment on any other part of Coulson’s statement. Such as the part where apparently sometime between the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and now they had become a halfway real couple, the sort of couple who cared about things like timing and appropriateness. The sort of couple who met for sex and then decided not to have any, actually, because it wasn’t the right moment.

“And I appreciate that you appreciate quality, because let me tell you, there is not enough quality in my life.”

“Phil,” James said, because he realized that he had to. “You don’t have to stay. I know this isn’t what you wanted.”

“Hey,” Coulson said, gently rubbing his hand over James’ thigh. “I came here for you. Whatever that ends up being. You were there for me, so… So here I am, for you.”

And James didn’t really want anything, couldn’t promise anything, but he could do this. Abandoning his still half-full glass of brandy, he leaned over to bring Coulson into a kiss. Softer, maybe, than they’d ever kissed before, without any sense of urgency. 

“There’s room for you on my obscenely fluffy pillows,” James offered, and felt Coulson’s small exhale of breath.

“Sold,” he said.

**_End_ **


End file.
